


Bread

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Deal With It, actually an old fic but nobody ever clicks on my short story compilation thing, appreciate me, damn i'm sad now i shouldn't have read this, here comes the angst train choo choo, so i'm uploading them one by one bc it's sad, tell me you love me - Freeform, this is hella short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Based on the fact that Saeran's canon hated food is bread, even though he used to like it back when Saeyoung gave it to himI just used a random prompt generator and this is what it gave me.





	Bread

Bread.

Once, it was his life saver.

He remembered those days when mother wouldn’t give him food, would punish him merely for existing.

Sometimes, Saeyoung had gotten bread at church, and given it to him.

If he hadn’t, he knew he probably would’ve starved.

The bread had always been plain and dry, but compared to what mother would feed him, if she fed him at all, it had always tasted like a meal fit for a king.

Now, whenever he just looks at it, it makes his stomach turn.

It’s not the taste itself he loathes. It’s the memories that come with it.

Memories of a time where Saeyoung cared for him.

He doesn’t want them, he wants to just forget it ever happened.

Maybe if he could forget what he’d had, losing it would be less painful.

He’s disgusted by the taste of bread, because it reminds him of Saeyoung, the brother who abandoned him.

Left him.

Betrayed him.

He hates it almost as much as he hates him.


End file.
